Is blood really thicker than water?
by sweetchick1
Summary: I've uploaded this story several times and each time it's been screwed up, so please read. Its about Triple H's sister coming into the business and falling in love with Shane McMahon.


Title: Is Blood really thicker than water?  
  
Summary: Triple H's sister, Taylor, is the newest edition to the World Wrestling Federation. When Taylor and Shane McMahon meet, there are instant sparks, but not everyone is happy about their new found love, especially not Triple H.  
  
Disclaimer: This is an innocent fictional story and is in no way true. The only characters I own are the ones who don't exist in reality in the WWF.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
It was time to start Monday Night Raw. The crowd was on their feet going crazy as the show began. Suddenly, the titantron came on, showing everyone the outside parking lot where a black stretch limo was pulling up. The chauffer walked to the door and opened it up, revealing Triple H, and an unfamiliar looking blonde girl. The crowd watched, puzzled. Who could this young woman be? Triple H's new love interest? After all, Stephanie was out of the picture. A relative? Business woman? There was no telling who it could have been.  
  
Moments later, Triple H's entrance music hit and the crowd went into an uproar. He walked down the ramp, on his way to the ring. But the woman who had shared a limo with him, did not escort him to the ring. He picked up a microphone as soon as he was in the ring, and he began to speak. "I guess you're all wondering who the girl was that I came here with. Well, since we're in my hometown of Greenwich, Connecticut," The crowd went into an instant, mindblowing cheer for their town's own Hunter Hearst Helmsley. "I thought tonight would be appropriate to introduce to you, the newest edition to the World Wrestling Federation. Please welcome, my sister, Taylor Helmsley!" Everyone was shocked, no one had ever heard Triple H talk about his sister before. Hunter's old music 'My Time' hit, and Taylor walked out from behind the curtains. She stopped when at the top of the ramp and looked around the whole arena at the tens of thousands of people, on their feet and cheering. She walked towards the ring, a grin on her face. Triple H waited for her, clapping. Taylor walked into the ring and took the mic from Triple H's hand. She began to talk about her passion and desire to make it big in the WWF. "For almost 20 years, my goal in life was to make it big as a WWF superstar. Of course, my brother here, did not fancy the idea too much, thinking it would be too dangerous." Triple H just nodded his head to Taylor's comments. "And I respect that. But now he's finally realized that i'm a big girl, and this is what I truly want in my life. And he's respected my wishes, and is now letting me be in the World Wrestling Federation. So thank you Hunter, and also, thank you Vince McMahon for granting me that contract. Anyways, let's get down to business. All you superstars in the back, don't even think about pulling any new girl pranks on me, because it isn't gonna work. I'm here to win and kick some real ass. And when you all get to know me better, you'll realize too, that it truly is, MY TIME." She let the mic drop to the mat. Triple H raised her hand up in the air, just to prove that she meant business. He cared for Taylor so much, and he would not risk her getting hurt, no matter what...  
  
  
  
*So hows that for a good introduction. We're not even into the big part of the story yet, the best is yet to come, so keep reading. Thanx!*  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
A few shows passed, and Taylor Helmsley was feeling confident that she would be a success in the business, especially with her brother by her side. Her and Hunter arrived at Smackdown one night, a few weeks after Taylor's first appearance. They went to Hunter's dressing room firstly. After a little while, there was a knock on the door. "Yeah come on in!" Shouted Hunter. The door opened and in walked Shane McMahon. Hunter and Shane hadn't exactly seen eye to eye for the past few months or so, but they could talk without starting any fights. "What is it?" Hunter asked Shane, who he hadn't seen since several weeks before Taylor arrived in the federation. "I got a welcome card from my father. I think he said its for Taylor?" Shane seemed a little in the dark about the whole thing. Hunter grabbed the card. "Yeah. My sister. I'll make sure she gets it." As soon as he finished the sentence, they both heard the toilet flush from inside Hunter's personal bathroom in the dressing room. The door opened and Taylor walked out. She looked at Shane and her eyes widened slightly. Shane's eyes did the same. "Hi. Shane McMahon." He introduced himself in a soft tone, gently shaking her hand. Taylor smiled and slightly blushed. "Hi. I'm Taylor Helmsley. I'm new in the WWF." Hunter noticed the eye contact and the smiles they were exchanging. He broke the comfortable silence. "Okay, anyways Shane, we'll see you later, have a nice night!" He nearly pushed him out the doorway and waved him off. He closed his dressing room door and looked back at Taylor, who was now glaring at Hunter. "That wasn't very nice Hunter. You didn't have to push him out the door." She informed him, as she flopped down on the leather couch and tossed a grape into her mouth from the food tray. "I seen the way you guys were looking at each other. Do you have any idea who that guy is? It's Shane McMahon. He was probably the most hated man in the WWF at one point, no good can come from being associated with him. So just don't get involved with him if you know what's good for you." Hunter sat down beside her and began to look over some paperwork. Taylor had an irritated look on her face. "First of all Hunter, i'm 28 years old. You do not tell me who I can and cannot be associated with. I thought you said that when I came into this business you would try not to baby me so much? Well how about you just lay off, because i'm going to associate with anyone I please." And on that note, she got up from the sofa and left the room.  
  
Shane McMahon was walking down the hallway, smiling to himself about the new member of the WWF, when he heard someone jogging behind him, trying to catch up to him. He turned around and saw Taylor Helmsley behind him. She stopped in front of him. "Sorry for Hunter's rude behavior back there, that's my brother for ya, just trying to protect me from all human life." She said, slightly exaggerating about the situation. Shane giggled. "So you're new in the business?" Taylor smiled, happy that a conversation was about to start with her and this man that she had this new found interest in. Sure she had seen Shane on TV plenty of times before, and always thought he was cute, and good at what he did, but when she seen him face to face in person, she felt something that she had never felt before. "Yeah. I'm really excited about it." She said, the smile not leaving her face. Shane smiled back. "Well, if you don't mind, maybe we could talk some more in the coffee room. About you, or wrestling, or anything you want." Taylor felt a sense of comfort with this man. He seemed so sweet and polite, what could Hunter ever see wrong with Shane? "Okay, sure." Taylor said in glee. Both her and Shane felt a passion growing between them, and it wasn't hard to figure out when they looked at each other that there was definitely chemistry there. Hand in hand, they walked to get some coffee and talk more.  
  
Hunter watched from the TV in his dressing room, his sister and Shane holding hands and walking together. He grew very irritated, and also worried for Taylor's sake. After all, Shane did have a history of getting close to people, or groups, and then turning his back on them. He didn't want Taylor to become involved in Shane, and then get her heart broken. He walked to the coffee room with a very serious and dangerous look on his face. There was no way Hunter was going to let Shane make a victim out of Taylor, ever.  
  
"So tell me about yourself. Are you..single?" Shane asked Taylor, as they sat down to an empty table while sipping on their coffee. The hint was fairly obvious to Taylor, Shane was interested in her, and she felt the same way. "Okay, where should I begin. My name is Taylor Helmsley. I'm 28 years old, soon to be 29. I've loved wrestling since I was a kid and I always wanted to make it my career. I've always admired the superstars and all the work they put into the WWF. And yes, I AM single. And i'm free tomorrow night." Taylor smiled, revealing her perfect pearly whites to Shane. Shane's heart bounced in excitement and glee, he wanted nothing more than to go on a date with this woman. A comfortable moment of silence came between the two, right before Shane leaned in, in an attempt to kiss her, but he was interupted by raging yells.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing?!" Triple H demanded as he walked up to their table. "Bit of a quick mover are ya Shane? Come on Taylor." He grabbed Taylor's right arm and pulled her up from her seat and attempted to drag her out of the room, but she pulled out of his grasp. "Hunter, will you please just give it up! Now Shane and I were just having an, interesting discussion, and I would appreciate it if you would just leave me alone right now. I'm not 12 years old." Taylor crossed her arms in front of her chest, waiting for Hunter's reply to what she had just said. Triple H eyed Shane, giving him an intimidating look, letting Shane now how much Triple H cared for his sister's safety. He turned and looked back at Taylor. "Alright, fine. I'll leave you alone for now." He rolled his eyes over to look at Shane, but kept talking to Taylor, "We'll talk later." He then walked away. "Listen, I don't mean to come between you and your brother, I was just-" Shane began. Taylor cut him off. "No, no it's okay. Hunter is very hotheaded. It's not you. He'd do the same to any man he saw me talking to. He just fears for my safety, he always has. Don't worry about him." A smile and a sense of relief came to Shane. Maybe Triple H would come around and not be so overprotective. Besides, it seemed that Taylor wasn't too worried, she seemed to be very interested in Shane despite what Hunter had told her. Shane spoke again, "So about you being free tomorrow night."...  
  
  
  
*Ahhh, now we're getting somewhere. It seems like Taylor and Shane are very interested in each other. But what about Triple H? He doesn't seem to like the idea of his sister being involved with Shane. What's gonna happen in this situation? Read on to find out!*  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
The following Monday night on Raw, things started to get really heated up with Taylor, Shane, and Triple H. It all started when Triple H went to the ring, without his siter by his side.  
  
He stood in the ring, microphone up to his mouth. "Shane McMahon, i'm gonna cut right to the chase, get your ass out here now!" Triple H stood in the ring, a look of anger and rage on his face. Shanes music hit, and he walked out from the curtains and stood on the end of the ramp, looking very puzzled. "What's this about Hunter?" Asked Shane. Triple H stared him down, "In case you didn't know, I found out on Friday that you and my sister were going on a little date. Needless to say, I was pretty damn pissed off that my own sister would just ignore me when I told her to stay away from you! Anyways, instead of telling Taylor, and ruining her night, I let you two go out, but not without taking some...precautions, I guess would be the right word. So I hired a spy to go out to the same restaurant and secretly film your and Taylor's date." Shane's eyes widened, and a worried look came across his face. Triple H evily grinned. "So yesterday I got to finally watch the video of your date with my sister. I wasn't too pleased, and as I said before Shane, you are a quick mover. I took the liberty of editing the video, I saved all the good parts on it, just so I could show it to the world, tonight." 3-2-1 flashed on the titantron and the image of Shane and Taylor heading into the restaurant, hand in hand came onto the screen. Shane watched the titantron, appalled at the fact that Triple H would stoop so low as to spy on his sister. The crowd watched the screen as Shane leaned in and passionately kissed Taylor. The crowd was on their feet cheering and whistling. Several more scenes of Shane and Taylor sharing a passionate kiss were on the tape, followed by a scene of the both of them slow-dancing and kissing each other during the dance. After all the kissing scenes were done, the spy then filmed Shane and Taylor as they walked hand in hand out of the restaurant and got in a cab together. Triple H edited out the actual driving, but the part where Shane and Taylor walked into a hotel was caught on tape. As the audience watched Shane and Taylor walk into the grand hotel, they were all cheering Shane in an attempt to jokingly congratulate him on his fast work. The tape ended and the titantron went blank. Triple H stared at Shane, looking like he was about ready to murder him at any second. "The first date. The first date Shane! You took my sister to a hotel room for the night! Big mistake." Triple H dropped the microphone and pulled off his jean jacket, the way he always did when he was angry and ready to fight. Before anything could happen, Taylor Helmsley's music hit and she walked out beside Shane, holding a microphone. She too looked very angry. "How dare you Hunter! How dare you! What right do you have to hire a spy to film mine and Shane's date! Like I told you before, i'm not 12 years old, i'm 28, and i'm sure as hell NOT your property! And I have never in my life been so angry and disgusted with you like I am right now, you can't even imagine! You know what Hunter, I don't need you. We never really got along as kids, who says we have to get along now? Just because we're brother and sister. So from this moment on, you no longer have to worry about protecting me Hunter, because I have Shane with me. I don't need you, and I don't want you anymore." Triple H stood speechless in the ring. He couldn't believe his own sister was going to turn her back on him. Shane raised Taylor's hand, and they walked behind the curtains and out of sight. Triple H stood in the ring, he looked very frustrated and upset. He picked up his jacket and left the ring.  
  
3 days later on Smackdown, the first person out was Shane McMahon, being accompanied by his new girlfriend, Taylor Helmsley. She had her hand linked to his arm as they walked down the ramp, smiling. They entered the ring and Shane picked up the microphone. "Well Hunter," He began to address Triple H, whom he knew was watching from the back. "It seems like your spying ways didn't benefit you in the end. All it did was cost you the respect of your sister. But in a way, i'm glad that you got our date on film and showed the world the tape. Because, it showed everyone that Taylor and I truly care for each other, and we're not gonna hide that, oh no. Because I don't need to drug up a woman, just to get her to be involved with me." Chuckled Shane, of course referring to Triple H's and Stephanie's marriage. He then handed the mic to Taylor, who was equally amused. "Hunter, you are my flesh and blood. And I do love you because you're my brother, but what you did to us on Friday night, well it really hurt, a lot. I never thought that you could be capable of something so horrible and disrespectful Hunter, but I guess I was wrong. So I did myself a favour, and I left you. I don't need you to succeed in the WWF, and I certainly don't want to associate myself with a man who hires a spy to film me on a date, and then shows the tape to the world. You really hurt me Hunter, so now you're out of my life. I have Shane now. He's all I need." Taylor smiled at Shane and handed him back the mic, but before he got a chance to speak, Triple H's music took over the arena, and out he walked. Taylor glared at him. Triple H looked at his sister, and her new boyfriend standing in the ring together. He began to speak. "You know what Taylor, maybe I did make a mistake in showing that video on Monday." Taylor grinned and nodded her head. Triple H spoke again. "Yeah maybe it was a mistake, maybe the world doesn't need to know how EASY you truly are." Taylor's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe her own brother would disrespect her like that, and call her 'easy'. "Yeah, well everyone back home already knew anyways, I kind of had an idea. Back when you were in high school, guys used to come to the house one night, and then I seen them running out the door the next morning." Taylor's face turned beet red, Shane tried to comfort her. "Alright Hunter, that's it, i'm not gonna let you hurt Taylor more than you already have, I wanna face you tonight, in this very ring!" Triple H grinned. "Yeah, well i'm glad you said that Shane, because that's basically the reason I came out here. You see, you can do whatever you want to me Shane, but when you get involved with my family, then it's the last straw. So no matter what Taylor says or tries to believe, you can do her no good. And tonight, me and you are going to go one on one, and i'm going to show you Shane, just how strongly I feel. See ya tonight." And on that note, Triple H went backstage to prepare for his match with Shane.  
  
Taylor Helmsley gave Shane a good luck kiss in front of Hunter, right before the bell rang for the match to begin. DING DING DING! Triple H laid into Shane like an animal, barely even letting Shane take a breath in between beatings. Taylor watched on in worry and deep concern as her new boyfriend was getting the hell beat out of him by her brother.  
  
The match was almost over and things were looking bad for Shane. His eyes were nearly blinded by the blood the was pouring down from his busted forehead. Taylor decided that she couldn't bare to watch Shane getting beaten within an inch of his life anymore, she ran over to the side and grabbed a steel chair without Hunter even noticing what she was doing. As Hunter had Shane into position for a pedigree, Taylor rolled into the ring and bashed Hunter over the head with the steel chair, releasing Shane. She continued to smack him with the steel chair until he was a bloody mess. She threw the chair away and rushed to Shane's aid. Once he was finally on his feet, she raised his hand in victory, even though he was disqualified due to Taylor's interferance. They walked down the ramp together as Triple H struggled to get to his feet and managed to get the mic up to his lips and speak just before Taylor and Shane were out of sight. "Shane, you may walk away feeling like the winnder tonight, but I want your ass at Summerslam!" The crowd stood on their feet in an uproar, as Taylor and Shane looked back at Triple H, eyes widened and jaws near to the floor. Shane took a mic and began to weakly speak, "Hunter, I'll see you at Summerslam."  
  
  
  
*So hows that for good writing? Taylor's boyfriend and her brother in a match at Summerslam! Things are really getting heated up, so read on to find out what happens when flesh and blood versus love.*  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Shane and Taylor sat in their hotel room together, discussing the whole situation for summerslam and what was going to happen. "I can't believe this is happening Shane." Taylor informed Shane, looking down at his face. He was lying on his back on the king size bed in their hotel suite. She was lying on her stomach right next to him. Shane reached up his hand and stroked her warm cheek, "What's that?" He had never felt so close or passionate for a woman than he felt for Taylor. It was like she was out of a dream, she was everything Shane had ever dreamed of in a woman, and he had those feelings for Taylor the moment he saw her. "I just always thought that if I was involved in a PPV with my brother, than I would be in his corner." Shane could sense the saddness in her voice. He knew she still really loved Triple H as her brother, nothing could change that, but nothing could change what he did to her either. "Hey, I know you still really love Hunter, and I perfectly understand. After all, this is your first pay per view, and you're not in your brother's corner. But you have to take into consideration what he did to you, Taylor. What he did to us. He invaded our privacy and then showed it to the world, and then he completely disrespected you on national television. I could never condone him for that. That's why I'm gonna fight him in this Pay Per View match. And if you'd rather not be at ringside for the match, it's okay. I completely understand and respect your wishes." Shane sat up and tenderly kissed her on the lips. Taylor smiled and licked her lips, she could taste his kiss, and she savored it. "You know what, you're absolutely right. It wasn't right what Triple H did to me, did to us! And you know what, it would be my pleasure to accompany you to the ring at Summerslam." Taylor kissed Shane passionately and pushed all their paperwork off of the bed so it wouldn't be in their way, and for the rest of the night, Taylor showed Shane just how much she loved and appreciated him being in her life.  
  
At Summerslam, Shane was being destroyed by Triple H when Taylor decided she had enough. Since the match was no DQ she got into the ring and attacked Triple H with a sledgehammer. Shane pinned him for the 1-2-3. He held Taylors hand and bent down "Taylor, I love you so much, will you marry me?" Taylor was speechless, but she pulled Shane up and kissed him passionately, that gave him the answer. As they walked out of the arena, their journey of life together was just begining. 


End file.
